


find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in LOVE

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, some TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Leon is kind of a little fed up with how Chris always seems to end up injured on the job. He'll still always bandage him up, though.





	find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> so I had a rum&coke and I asked on the chreon server what I should write. the wonderful people there provided me with the prompt "oh to wrap bandages around and put disinfectant on another man’s wounds as i catch his tender gaze and lovingly call him an idiot and tell him to be more careful" and that's what I started from. 
> 
> it's a silly little thing but I hope you enjoy~

”Chris! Stay _back_!” Leon shouts from the other side of the room, noticing the way Chris is already angling to rush towards the gigantic BOW monster they’re facing. It’s a goddamn ugly one, with its three pairs of hands and teeth like a shark’s, and its bulk is enough to take up a third of the room with ease. But it’s already getting weaker, clearly moving slower and staggering, thanks to the dozens of bullets they’ve loaded into it.

So Chris ignores the warning words, deciding that he’s fast enough to slip past it to fire a few more rounds into its back. He almost is, too, he’s only a second too slow in his movements and the creature barely catches him in time. 

It does, though. It throws out one muscled arm, as thick as Chris’ waist, and slams right into his chest with a punch so strong it sends him flying across the room and into the opposite wall. Distantly Chris can hear Leon’s voice, probably shouting profanities at him and telling him what an asshole he is for being so dumb. Nothing new, then. He had never thought Leon would be so _mouthy_ before they got together.

Hitting the wall knocks all breath out of Chris’ lungs, but what’s worse is that he hits a mirror that hung on the wall, breaking it into dozens of little pieces. Pain bursts from around his left elbow, but he ignores it and scrambles up, running on pure adrenaline as he manages to still shoot at the monster, determined to get it down.

He doesn’t really see what Leon’s doing, as he’s on the other side of the BOW, but then finally the dying screams of the creature fill the room and it trashes around wildly for only seconds, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. 

It’s only then that the adrenaline fades enough that Chris wobbles a little. His ribs feel tender, and his upper arm feels like it’s on fire. “Shit.” He breathes out, trying to brace himself to hide how hurt he is. 

He should’ve known that it’s futile to try to get it past Leon, though. In a couple of quick steps Leon’s right beside him, reaching out to touch his arm. “Are you okay?” Leon asks, but the question is answered for him when he pulls his hand back and there’s blood on his fingers. “Oh, fuck.” 

“I’m okay,” Chris grits out, stubbornly, turning to inspect the wound himself. Nothing bit him, but the jagged edge of the broken mirror sliced through his sleeve and into his arm so deep it looks like it needs stitches. There are still little pieces of the mirror embedded into the wound, and he grimaces.

“Why the hell are you bleeding!?” Leon croaks out, not even having the time to be embarrassed by how his voice cracks in the midst of it. He is clearly rattled, even with how he tries to cover it up by an annoyed frown. “Why are you _always_ bleeding!?” He quickly holsters his gun, focusing all of his attention to the sluggishly bleeding wound.

“It’s not always me,” Chris points out entirely unhelpfully. “Remember last December? You took that bullet to the side? It was definitely not _me_ bleeding then.” 

Usually his dumb jokes make Leon at least grin, if not laugh, probably just because they’re _that_ dumb. But this time his attempt at lightening the mood seems to have fallen flat. Leon just glares at him through a veil of hair, mouth pressed into a thin line of annoyance. “I took that bullet _for you_ , stop bringing it up every time I tell you to be more careful.”

“You know I won’t,” Chris smirks. His arm hurts and it’s difficult to stand upright, but he’s still feeling strangely _giddy_. Either he’s lost the last of his common sense, or then it’s just the company that’s so excellent that he can’t help himself. Besides, they did manage to kill the BOW. Quite spectacularly at that, seeing that it’s now splattered on the ground in a shapeless mess.

“Oh screw you,” Leon sighs. He grabs Chris’ shoulders and manoeuvres him to the side, practically forces him to sit on the large piece of ceiling that had fallen down because of the trashing of the monster early on in their encounter. He rummages through his supplies for anything useful, before beginning to pick out the mirror shards from the wound. 

Upon closer inspection it’s a flesh wound, already slowing down on the bleeding front, but it still hurts as Leon picks the shards out, no matter how careful he tries to be. Maybe it’s a sign of how Chris has finally entirely lost his mind, but he can’t stop grinning throughout the process. It feels _goddamn good_ to have someone by his side who not only will treat his injuries but also kiss them better. 

It’s as if Leon reads his mind as he levels him with a look. “Don’t you even try to let your mind slip into the gutter. I am angry at you. You’re sleeping on the couch for at least _a week_.”

“Liar,” Chris answers, not even trying to contain his grin. 

To retaliate, Leon sprays a generous amount of antiseptic to the wound, probably enjoying the way the burn of it makes Chris flinch. At least he’s smirking a little, if that’s anything to go by. Carefully he begins to attach the butterfly bandages to knit the wound closed. He might be annoyed with Chris but he’s also infinitely gentle in the way he wraps the wound in a clean bandage afterwards, and if that doesn’t make Chris’ heart sing then nothing does.

“Hey, c’mon,” he says as soon as the wound has been patched up, tilting his head to meet Leon’s gaze straight. “If anything, you should find a nice nurse’s uniform somewhere and make sure I’m well taken care of.”

The look Leon gives him isn’t exactly thrilled. “You know what. Make it a _month_.” He pushes Chris’ shoulder a little, still careful not to jostle the injured arm. “Stop being so damn reckless, okay. I need you in one piece.” With that he’s already turning around, pulling out his gun so that they can proceed and maybe finally get out of here.

Chris still can’t stop smiling. He knows that coming from Leon, _I need you in one piece_ is basically an _I love you and I worry about you_. He doesn’t comment on it, though, just follows obediently and tries to focus his mind back onto the task at hand.

If (when) he steals a long look at Leon’s ass while walking behind him, then it’s only for him to know.


End file.
